Lips of an Angel
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Roy’s first mistake was falling for an angel. His second was freeing her from her prison. And his third? Allowing her to fall in love with him. AU! ROYAI! Parental!RoyxEd! One sided RoyxOC!
1. I: A Caged Angel

**Omg, I love AU stories so much+.+ So yeah, I got the idea from reading the Princess Ai manga (again), and I just think we need more angel stories in fanfiction! (even though I'm being evil with them)**

**So yeah, this is actually sorta 2 stories, the main one about Roy and Riza, then the side one about Ed and his problems...figure it out...mwahaha**

**---**

"The worse thing you can do at this point is to fall in love with an angel."

A boy knelt before a cage, gripping hard to the steel bars. The boy was filthy, with wounds covering his back under his rags, arms and face. Though he looked physically fit and well bodied, he looked half starved and exhausted, dark bags hanging under his determined looking golden eyes. His golden hair hung down his back, unkempt and straggly. He gripped the bars of the cage harder, biting on his lower lip, gripping a metal pan in his artificial arm.

Inside the cage was a woman, scrapes and bruises littering her otherwise flawless pale skin. She seemed unconscious, her head bowed low. Chains wrapped around her wrists and torso, keeping her suspended a few feet over the dirty ground. An IV was attached to her arm, wrapping around it in a clear ribbon. She wore only torn, dirty rags that only spared enough to cover the essentials. But despite all this; she was beautiful. Her hair was a deep bronze color that glided down her shoulders and flowed to her back. Two radiant looking but damaged white wings rose from her back, being held up by chains that wrapped them together and twisted it slightly.

The boy frowned, catching sight of a small sliver of blood that was dripping from an unseen wound hidden under the feathers of her wings. As it fell, he extended the pan and caught the scarlet drops, drawing the pan back and staring up at the angel with a sad look. He bowed his head, hiding his eyes and walked away from the cage.

-

"Your breaks are done! Return to your stations at once!"

Roy sighed with annoyance, irritably rubbing at a new whip wound he had received for talking back. They couldn't really expect for him to sit around while they treated them like slaves, right? Of course, he had never expected anything like this to happen.

Just a few months ago, a band of seven individuals with strange powers came and slowly took over Amestres. Led by their unknown leaders, they took control and started enslaving the citizens, forcing them to heinous tasks under horrible conditions. If that wasn't bad enough, they had revealed the existence of angels among them, caging them up and beating them to collect their blood. What they did with the blood was way beyond him. He had even asked one time; that's how he received his first whipping.

As he walked from the cramped cabin they had forced him into, Roy spotted his former subordinate Ed tramping a few feet before him. Roy called his name and ran to catch up; Ed turned and watch him catch up, looking mildly depressed as usual. "Hey, Mustang." He greeted, glancing at his bare back. "Got whipped again?"

"Wasn't my fault this time. All I did was open my mouth. I swear, they just don't like me." Roy replied with a small groan of pain.

"I wonder why." Ed answered sarcastically with a slight chuckle. He stopped, looking at the passing cages as they walked past them, frowning to himself.

Roy blinked at him, poking his shoulder gently. "Edward? You okay?"

"…yeah…I'll see ya later." He waved and ran off. Roy blinked again, dragging his collection pan on the ground beside him, watching the rows of caged angels until he stopped where he saw his number pinned up for his first assignment today. He sighed as he ripped the sheet of paper down, crumbling it into his fist and tossed it besides him.

He looked up at the angel and was immediately taken back by her beauty. That had often happened; angels were almost always in the form of a beautiful woman or handsome man, but this time it was different. She had fewer injuries then most of the others –probably newer to arrive here- a bruise on her leg and stomach. Her hair was a light golden spilling down her face and shoulders to be shouldered in-between her vast appendages. Her wings appeared to be the only thing flawed. Both were crudely twisted in their chains, leaking blood in various spots.

With a slight frown, he stretched the pan over and caught some of the falling blood. At the dripping sound as it fell, the woman opened her eyes which were a deep hazel color and stared interestingly at Roy. His breath caught in his throat as he hastily pulled the pan away. She winced, glancing at her wings and sighing sadly. She seemed to notice him still staring at her, because she turned and stared back with her head tilted slightly. "Who're you?" She asked in a lightly melodious tone.

"Oh, um, hi, I'm Roy Mustang." Roy replied a little too quickly, cursing at himself in his mind and telling himself to calm down. "And you are?"

"Riza Hawkeye." She answered with the slightest smile. "What is this place?"

"It's a section of the dungeons in the castle." Roy told her, wanting to add that it was built right on top of where Central Headquarters once stood but decided that she might not care.

"Oh…crap." She growled softly, her chained hands clenching slightly. Her ocher eyes lowered to glance at the pan with her blood in it. "What were you doing?"

"What? Oh, sorry. It's my job; I have to collect the blood of angels for the Mistress." He winced at the last word, holding the pan out again to catch her falling blood.

Riza watched him do this. "…what's my blood being used for?" She asked after a few moments. Roy shrugged through the bars, "I dunno. I don't really want to try asking again." His back throbbed dully as he said this, and he winced. Riza blinked in surprise, "You're hurt!" which Roy replied with a small chuckle. "I'll be fine. I've been whipped plenty of times before."

"Oh, really?" Riza sighed in remorse, her eyes closing for a moment before opening again. She searched the cage with her eyes, finally catching onto the bars of the far right. "Hey…you think you can open that?" She pointed a finger towards the edge where the large lock was slightly undone. Roy's eyes widened slightly. "You mean…help you escape?"

"I don't plan on staying caged up like this, Roy." Riza replied simply. Roy nodded slightly, leaning back and looking through the halls to see if any guards were around. It was strangely empty. Roy shrugged, inching closer to the lock and peering at it. He snapped it off and swung the barred door open. Riza smiled as he entered and began working on her chains. "Hurry. I think I can sense some of them coming back."

"You can sense them?" Roy echoed with the slightest shrug, unraveling the chains around her neck and torso. After untying her hands, he hesitated to free her wings, afraid to damage them any further. He sighed, gently tugging at the tightly wrapped chains. She winced as he finally finished, making her stumble uncertainly to her feet.

"You okay?" Roy asked, grimacing at the bloodstains on his hand and wiped them on his rags. She nodded, fluttering her wings slightly. "Now, we have to hurry!" Riza grabbed his hands and pulled him outside the cell.

"Hey! You two!" A guard passing the district spotted the two, starting to run towards them. Roy cursed under his breath, dashing down the hall with Riza's hands in his. "Where are we going?" Riza yelled from behind him. "Just over there!" Roy yelled back, pointing ahead at the sleeping quarters. Riza nodded, spreading her bloodied wings out behind her. "Hold on!"

Before Roy could completely understand what she was about to do, Riza had grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him into the air as her wings lifted her above the ground. Roy yelped as they glided down the passageway, quickly losing the chasing guard and crashed headfirst through the makeshift window of the cabin. Roy hit the ground as she let him go, Riza rolling out of the dive a few inches away from him. Roy stared at her in disbelief as she sat up and groaned, rubbing at her wings.

"W-wow…" Roy managed to utter. Riza smiled slightly. "I can't believe we actually escaped…" Roy continued in disbelief.

"And luckily, that guard didn't see us, so you're safe." Riza replied, standing up and brushing dirt off the top of her head. "But this is horrible- how can you let them treat people this way?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Roy sighed with a shrug. "There's nothing I can really do to stop this. It's been going on for weeks now."

"I doubt that." Riza muttered, folding her arms. Roy sighed again. "Anyway, back to you. If they catch you, you'll be put back into the cage and I'll probably be killed for treason…but…you're welcome to stay here if you'd like. There's not really anyplace else you can go." Roy smiled slightly.

"Oh, no, I couldn't stay here if it meant risking your life. I'll leave." Riza answered quickly, already heading for the door. Roy scrambled to his feet and blocked the door before she could leave. "No, I want you to stay." He grinned more. "This could be our way of going against what they want."

Riza chuckled slightly, "Fine, I'll stay."

"Good."

-

Dressed completely in beige rags, Hohenhiem briskly walked into the Queen's quarters of the castle. The room was large and circular, surrounded with bleach white pillars and torches of fire. Two stone thrones were in the center, two extremely beautiful women sitting on each one. The woman on the right throne was a pearly pale color, making her red lips and dark blue eyes even more radiant. Her hair was black with a navy blue glow to it, cut diagonally across her face. A golden crown sat atop her head, studded with emeralds and sapphires. She wore a long black dress that trailed onto the ground in front of her, with matching black gloves and a detailed gold necklace stretching across her neck. On the right, an equally if more beautiful woman sat; her skin a rich tanned color, with long brown hair cascading down her back. Her eyes were large and a deep magenta color, matching the color of her flowing dress. She also wore gloves; silky and black. Her necklace was simple and silver; in the shape of a cross with a magenta jewel centering it. She wore a silver tiara on her head, decorated with moonstones and diamonds that glittered in the flickering light.

Hohenhiem stood before them and bowed low. "My Queens…" He murmured.

"Why have you come, Hohenhiem?" The woman on the right asked with an air of annoyance. She lifted a silver goblet from her side filled with a thick, deep red liquid and sipped it before placing it back on the arm.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mistress Kiyoko. But we have received reports of one of the workers hiding an angel in the sleeping quarters." Hohenhiem informed them after he had straightened.

"Interesting." Kiyoko glanced at the other woman. "Dante, what do you make of this?"

"A waste of our time, Kiyoko." Dante replied with a sneer. Hohenhiem grimaced slightly as Kiyoko looked at him again. "And what do you suppose we do about it?" She asked.

"The homunculi want to know what they should do with this one." Hohenhiem muttered, gritting his teeth.

"Hm. They should know death is the punishment for treason." Dante sighed, frowning to herself. "Yes, but there's already so few servants, Dante. Beating the traitor will suffice for now." Kiyoko smirked, waving him off. "Go on and tell them."

Hohenhiem nodded, turning and leaving, muttering angrily under his breath. Dante sighed with slight longing, drinking from her own goblet. "What's the point of eternal youth and beauty if I can't get him to love me once more?" She sighed.

"He's only being stubborn. Soon, no man will be able to resist our beauty." Kiyoko stroked her finger around the rim of the goblet. "Just think. Only a few days of drinking angel's blood made us like this. And soon, we'll collect an unlimited supply of it." She chuckled as she lifted her goblet. "We'll live forever."

-

Whoo! X3 Thanks for reading and all. I love making my sister (Kiyoko if you didn't know) evil. It fits her so well…hm…anyway…

Please review!!


	2. II: The Elixir

**Lemme get some things straight, cuz I bet some of you are confused with my weirdo timeline...thingy. **

**This is somehow taking place near the end of the series in a way. ****Roy**** never met Riza, and his Lieutenant was Ed all this time(yay, Ed's been promoted!). Trisha never died, which I don't know how Ed became Fullmetal for, but Ed still somehow has automail. I don't know how. Yet. This means that Al also never got his body taken away. Hughes also never...did...that...thing...in one episode. And...um...I think that's it...not sure though...I might change something...oh! Hohenhiem never left the other Elrics. They stayed one nice, happy family, until somehow Ed got his limbs ripped off! Yay!...o.o I mean Boo! I mean...ugh, forget it!**

**---**

In the morning, Roy was abruptly shaken awake by his best friend, Maes Hughes. Roy sat up groggily from where he had slept on the floor, looking up at Maes. "What is it?" He asked.

"You won't believe it, Roy. They said that they found an angel hiding out here!" Maes replied quickly, helping him up.

"What?!" Roy's eyes quickly darted to his bed where she was sleeping; to his horror, she was missing.

"Just come on!" Hughes ran outside, Roy right on his heels. They both ran outside into one of the districts where a mob had formed, screams and the crack of a whip sounding from the center. Roy cursed sharply under his breath, sprinting away from Hughes to push himself through the crowd only to be pushed back.

Roy finally broke into the center. The first thing he saw was the youngest, black haired sin Wrath laughing as he lifted his leather whip again. It lashed through the air, and there was another scream of pain. Ed fell, sprawled on the floor, an angry welt sizzling onto his skin. "Ed!" Roy cried out in shock.

Ed didn't seem to hear him. He glared hard at Wrath, who had lifted his whip again. Behind him, Envy held back a small, brunette boy with large wings that trailed slightly on the floor. Making sure that he was watching, Envy took a thin dagger and grazed it against the angel's arm. He made out a muffled shriek, biting on his lip as the blade cut him.

"Al, no!" Ed yelled, making to stand up again when Wrath cracked the whip across his face. Ed toppled over again, both hands covering his face as he yelled out in pain. Al tried to get to him; lunging out and flapping his wings madly, but Envy grabbed him by the base of one of his wings and tore him back, pushing him into a cage. Al thrashed wildly, screaming Ed's name as Wrath whipped him again. He was choked out by the chain wrapped roughly around his neck. Al kicked his feet out from under him as his torso and wings were chained, then his hands suspended over him.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you! Never try and help this _filth_!" Wrath spat out, raising his weapon again. "Stop!" Roy screamed, running forward and blocking Ed from further harm. Wrath sneered. "So, if it isn't Mustang. Get out of the way."

"Don't you think that's enough? You've got your fun, and you have the angel. Leave him alone." Roy growled.

"Heh. You think _you _can tell me what to do?" Wrath's sneer grew as he lifted the weapon again. Roy braced for it, but it never came.

"Wrath. He's right, quit it. The Mistress said not to kill the brat." Envy told him, giving him an irritated look. Wrath cursed, catching hold of his whip with his other paled hand. "Don't expect any mercy from me next time, Mustang." He muttered to him, running the whip hard across his neck, giving him a red streak. He smirked as he and Envy walked off, telling the group of people watching to leave.

As soon as they were gone, Roy immediately dropped down to his knees to check on the blonde. Hughes ran up to him as Roy was trying to pull him up. " Roy, are you crazy?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Hughes yelled in a panic.

"Yeah, but I didn't." Roy replied calmly, noticing that Ed had passed out. Blood was streaming down his face from a long slash across his cheek from the whip. "Ah, damn." Roy sighed in frustration. "Hughes, can you help me get him into my room, please?"

-

Roy stood at the doorway of his cabin dumbstruck, carrying the still unconscious Ed on his back. He was staring at where the blonde angel sat, smiling at him when he entered. " Roy, you're back!" Riza smiled.

"Where the hell were you?!" Roy yelled as she jumped off the bed, startled. "What do you mean? I didn't want to get caught before." Riza replied, raising her eyebrows at him. "Angels can hide their appearance from human eyes for a certain amount of time."

"You tell me this now?" Roy grumbled as he laid the younger alchemist on the bed. Riza gasped slightly, covering her mouth with her hand. "What happened?"

"They found out he was hiding an angel too." Roy sighed as he wiped off some of the blood on Ed's face. Riza sighed. "I really should go. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me…"

"We already decided that you're staying here, Riza." Roy answered instantly. Under his hand, Ed groaned slightly, his eyes fluttering open and staying up at the broken ceiling with a dazed look. "Oh, he's up!" Riza knelt beside Roy to look more closely at him. Ed turned his head stiffly to stare at her with wide eyes. "An angel…" He whispered. He sat up quickly, wincing in pain from a rip torn into his back. "Al…! What happened to him?"

"Al? Was that the name of the angel they took from you?" Roy asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Ed nodded slightly. "Yeah, he was my…my friend."

"Ah…how long have you kept him with you?" Riza asked. Ed shot her a confused look. "This whole time." He replied slowly. "You're one of the newer ones…"

"Um...yes?" Riza looked confused for a moment. Ed watched her carefully. "One of the replacements. Some of the angels have been disappearing from their cages..."

"Never noticed that." Roy murmured with a side-glance at Riza, who just shrugged. Ed shook his head distractedly, pushing himself off the bed with the slightest wince. Riza saw and tried to gently push him back down. "You're still hurt. You should rest."

"I have to find out which cage they put Al into. And...I have to see someone." Ed explained hastily, tugging his hand off her and giving her a stern look. She frowned slightly, looking up at Roy. Roy shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter; they wouldn't want us trying to heal him anyway."

"That hardly seems fair." Riza argued with an even deeper frown. Ed smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine. I'll only be gone for a bit."

"Fine. Hurry up." Riza finally sighed, giving up on trying to convince the stubborn boy. Ed grinned cockily and jumped to his feet as if he was never injured, forcing himself not to show the pain it caused and ran out the door.

"He's trying to hard not to worry us." Riza noted quietly, a slight smile on her pale pink lips. Roy nodded with a smirk.

-

The vast room was lit completely of candle light that flickered awkwardly when reflected by the large mirror Dante sat in front of, taking in every detail of her perfect face. She'd always heard the legend of angel blood being the Elixir of eternal life and youth, but she never thought it would work until now. She was barely recognizable from her previous form now; even her rotting flesh had healed and it was like this body was hers again. Curving her perfectly shaped lips into an amused smile, she dipped her obsidian comb into the small bowl filled with thick scarlet and selected a large lock of hair that she combed the blood into. Each time she swept her hair with blood, it would absorb it completely, growing thicker, shinier, and more beautiful. Her smile widened as she dipped her comb into the blood again and did the same to another lock of hair.

Kiyoko frowned, the smallest crease of wrinkles appearing on her forehead. _That damn Dante...we only have a limited supply of the Elixir right now, and she keeps wasting it on herself! Does she really think she'll be able to win him back? _She scoffed, a smirk returning onto her face as she stepped behind her. Dante stopped playing with her hair long enough to stare at Kiyoko's flawless reflection in the mirror and tilted her head slightly. "What is it, Kiyoko?" She asked.

Kiyoko smiled gently, burying away all malice towards her. "Remember that boy hiding the angel where he slept?"

Dante frowned, looking annoyed. Of course she remembered, because of him, there had less of the Elixir was available for her. "What about him?"

"The angel's name was Alphonse Elric. He's the son of that other angel, Trisha Elric..." She trailed off, watching the expression on her face with amusement, "...and Van Hohenhiem."

Dante's face shadowed with anger. "Where are you going with this?"

"Edward Elric was the one hiding Alphonse," Kiyoko continued nonetheless, her magenta eyes dancing in sadistic glee, "It can't all just be a coincidence that they all have the same name."

"So...they're brothers?" Dante asked slowly. Kiyoko nodded. "Edward must be an angel too!" Kiyoko suggested excitedly.

"Impossible. He has no wings. It's impossible for them to hide them." Dante replied stiffly, "But that doesn't matter. They must be punished."

"You're just mad because your lover was with someone else." Kiyoko smiled at Dante's scowl. "But yes, they'll be punished. They all seem quite fond of their mother...so I say she'll be our target." She said, her voice dripping with sweetened venom.

"Kill her. That's punishment enough." Dante growled, staring down at the bowl of angel's blood with an angry glared. Kiyoko smiled; a mad glint in her eyes. "I knew you'd say that."

**---**

**Dun dun...duuuuuuun!**

**O.M.G. I found this really awesome angel pic that would be perfect for one part of this fanfic, but I can't show ya'll yet because it'll spoil next chapter! XO So yeah...I'll show you next time. I can't find an angel pic of Riza though...sad Ayumi...T.T**

**Review repliiiiies**

**InuyashaLuver1224- X3 Glad you enjoyed it! Gawd, I love you cuz you always review every single chapter and that makes me happy -glomps-**

**jenelric- Glad you like it! ...-after looking at your profile- O.O Zomg, you wrote Fight Fire with Fire, I love that story! UPDATE IT! -fangirls-**

**Bar-Ohki- X3 I love you too, you review alot. -glomps- Alot of people seem to think this is...interesting...ha**

**Ara Mei- Another interesting...hmmm...and yes...I shall continue...n.n**

**SapphireElric- Omg, I know! It's like...Fullmetal Ai...or something...o.o OMG, that sounds so cool! -fangirls on that name- ...but that technically means Fullmetal Love, because Ai means love...in a way...**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM- Hard name to write! XO And yes, we need mroe Angel fics, just like we need evil Al fics, and vampire fics that ain't yaoi! -fire burns in eyes-**

**amaya ****moore-****Squee!!! -glomps- I missed you! And Hohopapa not stupid! XO Don't throw grenades!**

**AADVengance- I'm gonna poke fun at your name by doing the classic ADD jo...OMG, IS THAT A _FINGER_?!?! -stares at her finger in amazement- Sorry, what was I saying? Oh, yeah, evil, yes, that's me X3**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie- FRICKING HARD NAME! But awesome anyway. And yay evil! But poor angels...T.T Oh, well, I'll torture them more anyway, MWAHAHA! And hmm...how _is_ Ed gonna handle this? -evil snicker cuz she knows what happens next chapter-**

**Thanks for all the reviews, make me happier and send more! X3**


End file.
